The purpose of this research is to ascertain the health status of 1822 Chinese men in Taipei, Taiwan who are healthy, of age range 40-59 years, when first examined and tested by maximal exercise in 1965-66. This was mostly accomplished in the 01 year by near complete ascertainment of state of health, by morbidity questionnaires, and follow-up through insurance and hospital records. It is anticipated that 75 percent of this cohort, or 1367, will be re-examined to ascertain interim more definitive cardiovascular morbidity. Clinical history, and Cornell Medical Index, anthropometric measurements, physical, x-ray examination of chest, 12-lead ECGs, hematocrit, cholesterol, triglyceride, uric acid, glucose were obtained on all who were re-examined. On this group, conventional risk factors and other measurements at intake, including exercise ECG, will be related to subsequent cardiovascular events. Of 1822 originally exercised, only 1346 were observed for ECG changes for as long as 6 minutes after maximal exercise. Among these 1346 four special subgroups were identified, namely 94 who exhibited 1mm or more of ST-segment depression indicative of post-exertional myocardial ischemia, 94 others who were ST negative and age-matched within 1 year, 161 with resting BP of 160mmHg or more systolic and 95mmHg or more diastolic, and 161 others who had resting BP below 140/90mmHg and similarly age-matched. Of these 540 men it is expected that 75 percent or 420 will be retested by the same multistage treadmill test of maximal exercise. In addition, maximal oxygen intake and polarcardiographic responses have been studied to determine (by t-testing of parametric variables) significance of differences, on retesting about 7 years later, in relation to initial classification of responses as well as presence or absence of evidence of cardiovascular morbidity on re-examination. The primary thrust of 02 year is data processing, serial univariate and multivariate analyses, interpretation and preparation of scientific reports.